


Pizza Diavolo

by Silvaxus



Series: Questionable AU's and where to find them [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Bottom Sam Winchester, Lucifer is the Pizza Man, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Samifer - Freeform, Top Lucifer (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Sam was starving and pizza is always a solution. It was a hot day in Detroit but the guy in front of his door who brought him his pizza is even hotter with his cool blue eyes.





	Pizza Diavolo

**Author's Note:**

> I was hungry, eating pizza and thought...why not post your pizza man story?

Sam was starving. He came home to find out that the electricity in the whole building had failed and everything that was left in his fridge and freezer had gone bad in no time thanks to a hell of summer in Detroit. It left him with no other option than to order in and, as some kind of sick joke, the first thing he could find to order from was a store called “Pizza Diavolo – As hot as this summer”.   
  
Almost an hour had passed since Sam had called them to order his food. Despite his usual diet, he had ordered himself a large pizza. Extra meat, extra cheese, extra large with chocolate ice cream as desert and because there was still no working freezer, he would start with the ice cream and would eat the pizza later.   
  
Someone knocked on the door and Sam pealed himself off his couch and opened the door only to be greeted by three things. Summer heat, the smell of pizza and the hottest delivery guy Sam had ever seen.   
  
Almost as tall as Sam, a few years older, with dirty blond and tousled hair, a few days worth of scruff on his face, and eyes of such an impressive blue that Sam had to stare at the guy holding his food under his nose. “Sorry for the delay dude but the heat is making people crazy. I would start with the ice cream or you’re going to have a sticky soup.” Still staring at the guy, Sam took his food and gave the guy his money with a good tip. “Thanks man… I wanted to start with it anyway.” Delivery guy grinned at Sam. The smirk only made him more attractive. “Good for you… not that ice cream could destroy these lines of the abs your sporting.” Puzzled, Sam looked down at himself. He had sweated through his shirt and through the material showing the outlines of his abs were indeed, very visible.   
  
When he looked up again, delivery guy was already gone.   
  
Over the next four weeks, Sam ordered several times a week at Pizza Diavolo though not every time delivery the nab with the blue eyes was the one bringing him his food but when… Sam knew he was making a fool of himself, but he didn’t care.   
  
When he was sure he had worked out the guys working schedule, because asking the delivery guy out seemed was too embarrassing Sam ordered his dinner, raced under the shower only to throw a white or grey t-shirt over himself the moment the doorbell rang.   
  
This worked liked five times, and every time delivery dude had checked him out without saying anything but his eyes where glued to Sam’s body.   
  
Today was Friday and Sam had ordered rather late today but he had to work overtime and the moment he stepped inside the building, the nice but crazy lady living next to him asked him to fix a problem with her window. He helped her but now it was late, he was hungry and he really needed that shower after he ordered his dinner.   
  
Sam only managed to pull on some sport shorts when he walked out of the bathroom and heard the knock on the door. That was how he opened the door. Still shower wet hair, towel over his shoulder and water droplets running down his chest, wearing only sport shorts and nothing more and delivery dude with the blue eyes was on the other side of the doorway.   
  
They looked at each other and neither said anything. Sam held his breath when he felt those blue eyes wandering over his naked chest before Sam met those blue orbs again. “If you are going to tell me this is some kind of trick to get me all hot and bothered I have to say, it’s working. I’m a man not a saint, and even a saint would have to jerk off to the picture you make and that’s exactly what I’m going to do tonight because you are my last delivery for the night.” Sam had trouble finding the right words when he tried to process what he just heard, and so his mouth started to talk before his mind could make up what to say. “I have been jerking off thinking about you since you stood in front of my door for the first time, and I want you to fuck me silly right now.”  
  
Silence fell between them and they stared at each other before the blond pushed past Sam into the flat and kicked the door shut. The pizza ended up on the living room table and Sam pressed against the front door with a tongue exploring the insides of his mouth. Sam gestured in the direction of his bedroom, delivery guy pulled back with red kissed lips to stare right into Sam’s eyes. “I hope you’re up for a fast round kiddo… I’m not sure I can hold myself back.” But Sam shook his head and pulled the other man into his bedroom.   
  
Sam dropped his sport shorts, the material sticking to his wet skin, and rummaged around in his drawer until he found a condom and lube, only to hand both items over to the guy who was about to fuck him and he didn’t even know his name.   
  
The moment Sam turned around, he found himself pushed against his drawer and lips were pressed to his own once again. Answering the kiss with the same force, Sam lifted his leg to wrap it around the other mans’ hip and only seconds later a lubed finger was pushed past the tight ring of muscles of his entrance. Moaning in delight, Sam leaned back against the drawer and closed his eyes against the sensation, enjoying it far too much. “I… I don’t even… know your name,” Sam was able to say, though his sentence ended in a groan when one finger became two. Delivery dude smiled down at him. “Now you’re asking me for my name when I’m two fingers deep in your ass?” A picture of pure arrogance presented itself to Sam but he didn’t mind as he pushed back against the fingers working him open. “My apologies… should I have waited until your dick was splitting me open, so I know what name I have to yell? I don’t think yelling ‘delivery dude’ sounds very sexy.”   
  
Delivery man laughed with a deep sound. “True… delivery dude doesn’t sound very sexy. I’m Lucifer, and if you start to make jokes about me working for a Pizza Diavolo I will fuck you without making you cum and leave when I’m done.” Lucifer curled his fingers just a bit to let them brush against Sam’s prostate and Sam groaned. “Hello Lucifer, I’m Sam. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Now Lucifer started to laugh with open joy and shoved a third finger past Sam’s tight rim.   
  
“That was a good one Sammy and believe me… it will be a pleasure. On the bed, on your back.” Lucifer pulled his fingers out of Sam and stepped back. Sam moved over to his bed almost threw himself down on the mattress and Lucifer was on him only a second later. “Well, aren’t we eager?” It was only a rhetorical question but Sam still nodded and gripped himself behind the knees when Lucifer pulled his legs up to let them rest on his strong shoulders.   
  
Lucifer showed Sam the still unopened condom before he ripped it open and rolled it over his hard length before he slicked himself up. Lucifer positioned himself at Sam’s stretched hole and looked up at him with blown wide eyes. Sam was in no position to really move and so he merely nodded.   
  


Lucifer sank halfway in with one thrust, pushed almost all the way out only to bottom out with his second thrust. Yes… that was the kind of ride Sam had been thinking about for the past few weeks. It was like Lucifer just _knew_ what Sam wanted as he shifted between hard and fast and slow and maddening in a heartbeat.   
  


Sam had almost no feeling left in his legs, his dick had left wet spots all over his belly and Lucifer had just changed the angle which allowed him to nail Sam’s prostate dead on with every thrust. “Touch yourself Sam,” Lucifer growled out between clenched teeth like he was holding back, and Sam obeyed him at once.  
  
Two and a half strokes of his hand was all Sam needed before he painted his belly and chest white with his own release. Lucifer went taunt as a bow string above him when his own orgasm hit him.   
  


Sam really appreciated it as Lucifer finally lowered his legs back to the bed and after Lucifer dumped the condom in the trash can in the bathroom, he helped Sam getting the feeling back in his legs with a quick massage. Once Sam had feeling back in his legs, Lucifer threw himself next to Sam on the bed.   
  
For a few long minutes all that could be heard in the bedroom was their combined breathing, still a bit too labored, when Sam turned around to look at Lucifer’s relaxed face.  
  


“That was a hell of a ride. Can we repeat that?” The bewildered expression on Lucifer’s face was completely worth the threat of a spanking he got as an answer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr as well!
> 
> Just search for @silvaxus


End file.
